


Monster Baby

by KyuuKyuuMoo



Category: Naruto
Genre: Baby Tobirama, Child Marriage, F/M, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Madara is stupid, No bad brothers here, tags in chapter, this is idiotic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28853520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyuuKyuuMoo/pseuds/KyuuKyuuMoo
Summary: Madara's bride is four years old Senju Tobirama who still wet his bed, cry for his anija, and pouted when Madara scolded him. Somehow he was degraded from a husband to a father in a night.
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uzumaki Mito, Senju Tobirama & Uchiha Madara, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara
Comments: 27
Kudos: 131





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to 'another story even though I have a long list of ongoing stories and unpublished stories'! In my defense, BwM and This Longing are trains of angst! I just need some fluff and humor to heal my heart :P So enjoy!

When he was four years old, Madara was taught how to hold a sword properly by his father. He remembered some of his father’s advice, but mostly he remembered that his father’s sword was damn heavy for a four years old brat. When Izuna was four years old, he was a clingy and loud brat who won’t stop calling everyone with the wrong words on purpose. But even at that time, Izuna was taught how to throw a kunai properly.

According to Hashirama, when the baboon was four years old, he already had a kill strike and Mokuton at his disposal. Madara could imagine what a fucking creepy baby he was. And not to mention that every Senju agreed that Hashirama was the loudest baby, ever. And while he couldn’t pry much, Madara was sure that Kawarama and Itama had a normal childhood like every other shinobi.

So why was Hashirama's youngest brother any different? Izuna pointed out it’s because the baby was born with the Goddesses’ blessing; fair skin kissed by Tsukuyomi, scarlet eyes touched by Amaterasu, and the ability to control the ocean as he was embraced by Susanoo. Karura said none of that mattered to the Senju as they held no longing nor affection for the Goddesses like the Uchihas do.

To Senju Butsuma, his youngest son must have looked like a curse. His son who was born from a noblewoman who was supposed to bring wealth and power to the clan instead was born with glowing red orbs that were painfully similar to his nemesis. His son’s skin was too pale for a child and his chakra was too cold for a human. Maybe if it was up to Butsuma, Hashirama would continue to be a brother to two younger brothers.

Madara held back a sigh and smoothened his hakama while his brothers fussed around. Izuna and Raitaro were gossiping about the Senju girls, while Karura was off somewhere, probably being a menace to their guests. It’s been almost an hour, and while his _bride_ - _to_ - _be_ hasn’t appeared yet, their father was calm and perhaps, a little bit excited. The groom glanced at the still closed paper door again and wondered what’s going on beyond that door.

He knew Hashirama and his family, including Madara’s supposedly young _husband_ were in there. But aside from the Senjus spread around the ceremony room, neither Madara nor his brothers have seen them. They haven’t heard Hashirama’s loud voice either. Raitaro joked that maybe the young _bride_ ran away and Butsuma was hiding because of shame. Or maybe the youngest Senju brother never existed.

Raitaro’s wild imagination also added that the Senjus were going to kill them tonight while the Uchihas were drunk and weakened. Well, whether this marriage was a scam or not, Madara only wanted today to pass quickly. He hated these stuffy ritual clothing and he was itching to throw Izuna into a pond before the brat managed to sneak away with one or two bottles of liquor.

Madara glanced at his father and the man’s emptied bottle of sake, the first of more to come. One of his uncles shuffled closer to Tajima and whispered something into his ear. The young groom held back another sigh. Somehow, he was already tired just from sitting prettily. He smoothened his hakama again and saw his aunt giving him an annoyed look. Hey, it’s not his fault that this hakama kept collecting wrinkles!

Suddenly, there was a crack in the air. Like the beginning of a war, and everyone jumped to their feet, weapons ready at arms. The Uchihas and Senjus glared at each other, and Madara’s brothers all ran to their father. Tajima stood slowly; his stance was threatening but his eyes were calm. Madara wasn’t sure of what’s happening, but he stood slowly, his finger reaching for the Gunbai behind him.

Before his hand could connect, all of the lanterns, including torches that were on the garden, died. Voices began to raise; Madara could hear Raitaro’s panicked sounds and their uncles’ low growls. The Senju murmured quietly and he could hear the words _young masters_ and _the monster_ thrown around. Red began to fill the room as the Uchihas relied on their Sharingan, including Madara and Tajima.

“What’s the meaning of these, Uchiha?!” one of the Senju women shrieked, a nodachi on her hand. Another Senju woman put a hand on her shoulder and tried to pull her back. One of the Uchiha scoffed and the young groom wondered, again, who thought it was a good idea to put these two clans together in one place? Probably Hashirama and definitely not Madara. Anyway, he glanced at his long-suffering father and puffed his cheek.

Tajima was too calm as if nothing could surprise him anymore. Even as one of the Uchiha raised his voice back, screaming about scheming Senju, the clan head simply rolled his eyes and mouthed something at Karura. The two clans shouted something back and forth, and Madara was tempted to blow them all away with his Gunbai. Then he could hear Hashirama’s loud voice coming from beyond the paper door.

“I’m sorry!!!” then the door was ripped apart, literally, by a fucking block of wood and Kawarama walked out with a glare. Followed by a messed and dirty Itama, like he was fighting a tiger just before this. Then Butsuma walked out with a red, glaring, palm-shaped bruise on his left cheek. The Senju whispered _loudly_ amongst themselves and only quieted down when Kawarama turned his glare to them.

“Oh my! What happened here?!” they heard the boy before they saw him. Hashirama walked through the door he just destroyed with an innocent surprised look. There was a small bundle of white on his arms, Madara bet that’s the baby _bride_. “It’s so dark, geez! How could you guys party like this?” the baboon huffed and threw Madara ( _the nerve of him!_ ) a disappointed look. Kawarama clicked his tongue and shook his head.

“No, you dumbfuck. Tobirama did this,” the boy rolled his eyes and made a waving motion with his hand. “Sorry ‘bout that, go put the fire back on,” then Kawarama hissed as Itama kicked his shin. The two-tone Senju brother smiled sheepishly and bowed lightly. Hashirama sighed and rubbed the white bundle gently. Madara saw Butsuma whispered something to the baboon before he looked around.

“I’m so sorry for being late,” Hashirama started, looking straight at Madara. “Could you light the lantern back, please? I can’t walk around in the dark with Tobirama,” the Senju shrugged, as much as he could, and smiled slightly. Madara glanced at his father, who nodded quickly. He turned to the closest lantern, on his far left, and Madara blew a small fireball at it. Once it was lit, his brothers went to light the others including the torches outside.

One by one, the Uchihas and Senjus relaxed. They returned to their seats and the air returned to how it was before. Butsuma took the seat across Tajima, the two exchanged a nod and nothing else. Hashirama’s brothers took the space next to their father while Hashirama walked up to Madara. The groom raised his brows and smoothened his hakama again. “I told you don’t be late, idiot,” Madara said teasingly.

Hashirama groaned but his hand continued to rub the bundle on his arms. “I’m sorry, Madara! Tobirama threw a tantrum and refused to wear his kimono. He even clawed Itama and slapped father!” the baboon sighed loudly, “he won’t stop crying after that. We had to wait until he stops.” Madara glanced at Butsuma and the small, red print on his cheek. It’s amazing that a four years old could leave such a glaring mark.

He bit down his lips to stop the laugh bubbling at the back of his throat. Hashirama seemed to realize that, as the baboon grinned at him. Madara glared at him, though he couldn’t stop his lips quirking into a small grin. The two jumped when Butsuma cleared his throat behind them. Hashirama huffed and nudged the bundle at Madara. The Uchiha didn’t take it at first, not understanding what the baboon was trying to do.

Hashirama rolled his eyes, “aren’t you going to hold your bride, Madara? Tobirama is asleep, so you have to do it.” Madara blinked a few times, then he nodded dumbly. The Senju gently dumped the white bundle on his arms and then he turned around. The groom looked at his father and brothers for help, but they all looked away. Izuna only grinned at him with a thumb up. Madara held back a sigh and looked down into the bundle.

Tobirama was small, maybe smaller than Raitaro when he was the same age, and very light. The groom sat down and crossed his legs to made it easier for his _bride_. His father said something about the ceremony and other things. Then Butsuma spoke up and Madara lost them. He was busy staring at his _bride_. Tobirama’s hair was white, or maybe it was a little grey, he couldn’t decide.

His face was small, everything about the boy was small. But Tobirama’s cheeks were chubby and Madara couldn’t resist the urge to poked it. His eyes widened at the texture. His _bride_ ’s skin was smooth and silky. Like a baby’s skin. He squished Tobirama’s cheeks between his fingers, and it was fun! It’s like an addictive drug. Like squishing a baby. Madara blinked several times, his brain finally caught up to the reality and he looked up.

“HOLY FIRE! I’M MARRYING A BABY!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Madara: “Oh, wow. What a cute baby..... WHAT THE FUCK?! I'M MARRYING A BABY!!! O_O|||”
> 
> Tajima & Butsuma: "..."
> 
> Kawarama: "Finally someone sees sense!"
> 
> Hashirama: "Omg! Madara's going to wake Tobirama!"
> 
> Madara's brothers: "He lost it -_-;;"
> 
> Itama: "Oh, look! It's a bird!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back! This chapter was lightly edited, but if I don't post it now, I will be too busy to update for a few days. Sorry about it. Thank you for the amazingly positive comments, kudos, and marks! I didn't expect anyone to like it, to be honest XD Enjoy!

Tobirama was amazingly a dense baby, he didn’t stir at Madara’s outburst at all. Not only that, but the baby also slept through the whole ceremony and the after-party. His uncles and aunts came forward and pinched the baby’s cheeks several times, but baby Tobirama continued to sleep through all of that. At one point, Raitaro asked if the _bride_ was even alive. Hashirama naturally took offense but be blessed Itama dragged his idiotic brother away.

“He is _reaaaally_ white,” Karura commented. Izuna nodded as a follow. Madara was convinced that the twin shared one cell brain, that’s why they were both menace and dumb at the same time. “I wonder if his eyes are really red, like Sharingan?” the younger twin asked, and Madara could only shrug. They couldn’t just force open the baby’s eyes, Hashirama will definitely, 1000% turn them into meat skewers.

“Do you think he could read? Or use jutsu? How did he turn off all of the lanterns and torches? Is he really four years old? He looked so _small_ ,” Izuna’s body bounced together with his questions. Madara squinted his eyes and poked the chubby cheek again. His brother was right, Tobirama was too small for a four years old baby. Should he..? But he couldn’t do them right here and now. Especially with everyone presented.

He looked up and tried to find Hashirama, but the only brother he found was Kawarama. Madara was never close with the second son, the boy was rude and arrogant. However, the Senju indeed had the skill and brain to keep up with his personality. None of Madara’s brothers could even touch Kawarama before they were knocked off their feet. Still, he was annoyingly arrogant.

The second son murmured something to the Senju woman near him, then she nodded and walked off. Madara had a bad feeling about it, so he turned his head towards the twin. “Karura, follow the Senju woman that just left,” his brother tilted his head, but quickly nodded and walked out of the room. “Izuna, can you get Hashirama? Itama dragged him somewhere in the back. Tell Raitaro to see me if you find him,” the older twin nodded and jumped away.

Madara refocused on the baby and smiled softly. Gosh, is this really Hashirama and Kawarama’s brother? Baby Tobirama smelled nice and was very soft. Not to mention his hair, it was the softest baby hair that Madara ever touched. A small, teasing laugh reached his ears, and the groom looked up with the deadliest he could muster. His father stood in front of him, with the goddamn most annoying smile on his face.

“What?” Madara spat out.

Tajima smirked and shrugged, “oh, don’t mind me, son. I’m just enjoying the show.”

Madara narrowed his eyes and wondered if the baby would wake up if he screamed again. Maybe Hashirama will maim him, but it won’t kill him. Not yet, anyway. In the end, he decided to flip the bird at his father and looked back to the baby. He squished baby Tobirama’s cheeks between his fingers again, it was addicting. He could do this all day. Better take all the chance he had before Hashirama took his brother back.

“Madara-san!” someone called out to him, and when he looked up, Madara saw Itama approaching him while shaking a bottle. The Senju took the empty seat next to him and smiled widely, “I’m sorry for interrupting, but it’s Tobirama’s milk time. Do you think you could give it to him, or should I do it while showing you how it’s done?” Madara preferred Itama over his brothers. The boy was approachable and very kind, though he wasn’t naïve.

Madara wanted to try feeding the baby, but he didn’t want to do it in front of his father. Thus, he returned the baby to his brother and watched Itama closely. The Senju was a good teacher, the boy taught him several tips he had never learned before. Madara’s experiences with babies were his brothers, and it’s not like he will have many chances to babysit baby Tobirama, so he wondered if it was necessary. Although it was nice to learn new things.

“Madara, here,” his father shoved a bowl of water at his face. Since he didn’t want to create a scene in front of Itama, he accepted without protest. He could tell at a glance that it was sake. Madara glared at his father, but the man clicked his tongue at him. “If you can’t handle a sake, you’re not fit to be the heir, boy,” Tajima smirked at him and turned to Butsuma. Hearing that, Madara’s vein popped and he gulped down the liquor in one gulp.

The groom put the bowl down harshly, it let out a loud sound that stole everyone’s attention. Madara shouldn’t have done that, he realized it a second later when Tajima grinned widely and clapped his hands. Butsuma followed soon, then everyone started clapping. He looked around in confusion and his eyes fell on Raitaro. His brother appeared from the right, clapping along with the others.

“What are you applauding?” Madara asked.

Raitaro tilted his head, the menace was smirking like their father. “We’re congratulating you, brother. You just finalized the ceremony! Now you and Tobirama-san are truly wedded!”

Madara knew his father was a trickster, a fucking snake that lied even to his family. But he never thought that his father would lie about something this important. He jumped to his feet and pointed at the bastard clan head. “Shitty old man! If I don’t kill you today, I’m not Uchiha Madara!!” he grabbed his Gunbai and chased after the man.

Raitaro walked to Itama and the baby. He peeked down at the bundled baby gulping down the milk that was mixed with sweet sake. “What happened?” Itama asked with a small head tilt. The Uchiha grinned at him and looked at his brother and father who were running around the garden.

“Well, father lied to Madara that today’s ceremony was a show, so the clan’s people could accept the ceasefire. Father told him that both your brother and my brother could walk out of the marriage one day in the future,” Raitaro shook his head and laughed quietly. “Ah, Madara was so stupid. Man, that was funny,” the Uchiha laughed again when he saw his brother fell face-first on the ground while Tajima laughed at him.

“Technically, Madara-san could still walk out even after their marriage was finalized,” Itama commented.

Raitaro scoffed and rolled his eyes, “say that to any Uchiha in the room and they will sneer at you, boy.”

The Senju jutted out his lower lip, his arms started rocking his brother. “We’re only two years apart. Is it that bad? I thought separation was a normal thing for couples,” Itama remembered his uncles who had several wives in the span of two years. Although he only had one child.

The Uchiha crossed his arms and stared down at the baby, “wedding is a sacred ritual blessed by divine Goddesses. Of course, along the way it wasn’t that holy anymore. But if the bride is the Goddesses’ favorite child himself, who are we to break the bond that was blessed by the deities?” Raitaro looked up to Itama and grinned, “or something like that! Anyway, Madara cannot walk away unless it’s your brother’s wish, the clan won’t allow it!”

As soon as he said those, Madara shrieked and blew a giant fire at his father. Tajima easily doused it down with a strong wind and the man laughed again. Itama looked down to his sleeping baby brother then back to Madara. Seems like someone needs a beating. He sent a signal to his older cousins and they all nodded quietly. When his brother made grabby motions with his fingers, Itama cooed at the baby.

“Ah, Tobi-chan. They’re so noisy, I know. Don’t worry, onii-chan will handle it,” Itama whispered softly to the baby’s nose. He stood slowly, then walked to his father and handed the baby to the man. Butsuma gave him a wondering gaze and Itama responded with a small, wicked smile. “I’ll be quick, father,” the boy winked and jumped between Madara and Tajima. Several Uchihas gasped and yelled at him to return.

Itama turned to face Madara and made familiar seals that Hashirama always used. _It can’t be!_ Madara didn’t have enough time to react before roots appeared from the earth and bound both his and his father’s feet to the ground. The veins wrapped their arms painfully and forced the two to stop their actions. Kind, young Senju Itama smiled sweetly at Madara then at Tajima, “please, you’re disturbing Tobirama’s sleep.”

Madara stared at the back of the boy’s head while his father nodded and apologized slowly. After that, Itama released them and bowed slightly at Tajima. The groom’s eyes followed Hashirama’s brother in shock. _There are two Mokuton masters in the Senju!_ He snapped his eyes at his father who looked equally shocked. “Nii-san!” Izuna ran up to him as Itama returned to his brother.

“Nii-san, the Senjus—!”

“Madara-san,” Kawarama appeared behind him, startling the two Uchiha brothers. “Anija was looking for you, he said it was important,” the Senju pointed to the back of the garden. Madara nodded but he turned his head slightly to his brother.

“The Senjus are gathered in the back garden, be careful, nii-san. Karura was already in hiding, and I will follow you from behind,” Izuna whispered into his ear. The groom then glanced at his father and nodded at the man. Tajima turned away and went to talk to Butsuma and Itama. Kawarama started to walk ahead without waiting for the Uchiha. Madara followed after him while gripping at his Gunbai tightly.

The back garden was a bamboo forest. It was Madara’s grandfather’s favorite place. But he didn’t really like the place. It was cold and the twin used to play pranks here. “Hashirama?” he called loudly. He could sense Hashirama and his brother’s chakra anywhere as if they had become one with the forest. “Hashirama!” he called again. This time, he received a response. The bamboo waved wildly as if they were controlled by something. Must be Hashirama.

“What do you want to talk about?” Madara asked to the forest. A Senju woman, the one with piercing eyes and a top knot, appeared from behind the shadow and pointed her very sharp naginata at him. He took a step backward, but his back met with another sharp blade. A Senju man, one he knew as Senju Rou, pointed a very sharp sword at his back. “What’s the meaning of this, Hashirama?!” he yelled to the forest, getting annoyed at everything.

“We’re not here to kill you, Uchiha Madara,” Kawarama appeared from behind the shadow, far to Madara’s left. He was smirking while twirling a kunai with one finger. “We’re not gonna hurt you unless you give us a reason,” the boy leaned back into the shadow and disappeared. The Uchiha groaned and hung his head. Raitaro told him about something like this, it seemed impossible, but Hashirama was a man who could cross the impossible.

“This is shovel talk, right? I get it,” Madara nodded to the Senju woman. She smirked and pulled back her naginata. “I hurt your brother, you hurt me. I got it, Hashirama! You can come out now!” he turned to Senju Rou who simply nodded and walked back to the shadow. “Come one, you oaf. You know me. I wouldn’t hurt your brother. I promised. He is just a little baby, why would I hurt him?” but the shadow was quiet.

“Anyway, you didn’t tell me that Itama could use Mokuton too! What the fuck?!” he stomped his foot and yet, received no answer. “Fucking baboon!” Madara groaned and crossed his arms. A scroll flew at him from the shadow and he caught it with ease. The scroll contained a list of things that made sense but also made no sense to him. One of them was written as such, _Tobirama must take a nap three times a day or else he will be grumpy_.

“Nice, I got written guidance on how to take care of your brother. Thank you, Senjus. But isn’t it pointless?” Madara frowned, something wasn’t adding up. Itama’s action and this scroll didn’t appear to be a temporal thing. And Tajima’s lie wasn’t cleared yet. “You and your brothers,” he remembered Raitaro bought a bunch of baby’s supplies, and yet his brother didn’t bring any today.

Madara looked back to the scroll, _Tobirama takes a walk twice a day_ and _Kata training in the morning is a must_ was written there. “Holy Fire of Amaterasu,” Izuna brought a new set of eating utensils just a few days ago. It was small and would fit a child. “Is your brother going to live with me?” he stared at the shadow and the shadow stared back. “Tell me, that your baby brother is not going to live with us! We can’t take care of a baby!” Madara shrieked.

“What? You didn’t know?” finally Hashirama walked out of the shadow. The Uchiha slowly shook his head. “That’s weird, our fathers agreed to it. Your twin brothers were also there when they discussed it,” Hashirama tilted his head and looked back to the shadow. _Oh, they’re so going to get it_ , Madara thought to himself. He readjusted his grip on his Gunbai and nodded to the Senjus.

“It seemed like I have a family to kill, please do excuse me,” Madara said gritted his teeth, and pointed to the lower shadow. “Come out here, Izuna, Karura!” the shadow jumped, and his brothers ran off towards the house. Madara chased after them while Hashirama and the other Senju followed behind. Once he emerged from the forest, Madara searched for his father. Tajima was talking with Butsuma when he noticed his son. The man waved at him and smirked.

Madara spun his Sharingan and growled, “ **you fucker!** ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tajima: "We need a way to make Madara accept the marriage. He has too much morale for a shinobi, he will never marry a baby!"  
> Raitaro: "Tell him it's temporary and won't be legal until Tobirama is an adult."  
> Tajima: *snapped his fingers* "Genius."
> 
> ====
> 
> Madara: "Whoa, that's a really small yukata."  
> Izuna: "Huh, really? I think it's normal."  
> Madara: "This chopstick is really short. Weird."  
> Izuna: "Huh, really? I think it's normal."  
> Madara: "I bet it's baby size. Weird."  
> Izuna: "Nah, it's normal. Trust me, nii-san."  
> Madara: "Okay, if you say so."
> 
> Karura: *heavily judging Madara's intelligence*
> 
> ====
> 
> *Madara & Tajima screaming in the background*  
> Raitaro: "Yep, another peaceful day."  
> Butsuma: *heavily judging his in-laws*


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm undecided with the tags so it might change with every chapter, especially the relationship part. I'm confused with how to properly tag the relation between Tobirama and Madara but as a head warning: there will be sexual underage actions between the two, but it wasn't with romance in their minds. The morale in this story is very grey, and not everyone will be as morally strong as Madara. You can stop reading anytime you feel uncomfortable and I will put a tag warning in the chapter when necessary.  
> Enjoy!

“What’s his favorite food? Wait, does he still eat runny rice, or could he eat solid food now?” Karura tilted his head as he asked seriously. Next to him, Izuna was squishing Tobirama’s fingers gently. The twin loved babies and children, sometimes they would hoard children in the main house until Madara found them and scolded them all. Since they found out that Senju Tobirama was only four years old, the twin was over the moon.

Finally, there would be a baby in their house! But they knew that Madara wouldn’t agree to keep the baby with them, something about keeping the baby from his real family or whatever. That’s why Raitaro, Karura, Izuna, and Tajima all plotted together to keep Madara from realizing the truth of his wedding. Fortunately, because the oldest son was dumb-dumb, it all worked well in the end.

Itama rocked his sleeping brother while keeping his eyes on the Uchiha twin. “Tobirama loves fishes and blueberries. He could eat solid food, but sometimes when he was too lazy to eat, we would put his rice into a bowl of hot soup. He doesn’t like mushrooms because he once ate a poisoned mushroom. Oh, Tobirama could use chopsticks with no problem, but he is just naturally clumsy,” the Senju smiled softly, talking about his brother was his hobby.

“He seemed like a moody brat,” Raitaro commented from afar. A big bump was on his head, where Madara hit him for being a sneaky menace together with their father. Izuna and Karura avoided their oldest brother’s wrath for now. Meanwhile, Tajima was dragged to the back garden, probably being scolded by his oldest son. “If he is as annoying as Izuna and Karura, I’m dumping him back to your compound, Senju,” the second son scoffed.

The two-tone Senju shook his head, “don’t worry about it. Tobirama doesn’t make a fuss around strangers. He might act spoiled around Hashi-anija, but he doesn’t cling to Kawa-anija at all.” Hashirama was the idiot brother who allowed their brother to climb the tree or eat all the sugary treats in one sitting. Kawarama was the smart but scary brother who taught their baby brother how to properly use chopsticks and pants by himself.

“He might be a sensor,” Madara commented, finally tired with his father. The groom’s hakama was wrinkled and burnt off at the edge, his hair was disheveled like a bird nest, and his face was dirty. The twin laughed at him and Raitaro rolled his eyes, but he ignored them all. “Izuna was clingy to everyone, even people he never met before. But Karura, since he could sense people’s chakra, was picky around people he clung to,” he glared at the twin.

When Izuna and Karura retreated, Madara peered down at his _bride_ ’s face. Tobirama was still asleep, that was amazing. “Is it normal for him to sleep this long?” he asked at the Senju. Itama tilted his head and considered his answer before he shook his head.

“Tobirama exhausted his chakra when he was crying. Not only that, but we also mixed his milk with sweet sake. But just in case, I’m going to call Hashi-anija to check him,” Itama smiled at someone far behind Madara, then he waved his hand before focusing back on his brother. It didn’t take long for Hashirama to popped out behind the Uchiha like the annoying mole he was. “Anija, here,” Itama patted the empty space next to him.

Hashirama looked between Raitaro and Madara, then he sat next to his brother. “What’s up?” the baboon asked, smiling widely. Madara felt the urge to slap the Senju, but that would be rude in front of their guests. Itama handed their baby brother then he looked at someone behind Madara. “Oh, Tobi~,” the oldest Senju brother singsong-ed while lightly rocked the baby. The two-tone Senju whispered something to him then jumped off.

Madara stared at Itama’s retreating back, then he turned to the baboon. “Your brothers are quite strange, huh,” he commented. Hashirama looked up from the baby and tilted his head at the Uchiha in confusion. “I mean, you three don’t stay together in the same room for more than five minutes,” the groom scratched his head. He wondered if he was imagining things, but Itama’s action just now was really weird.

Hashirama smiled wider, “oh, well, we thought that your clan might feel uneasy to see all of us together in the same room. Now that everyone knew about Itama’s Mokuton, we don’t want to make you feel pressured or threatened.” Without waiting for Madara’s reaction, Hashirama repositioned his baby brother and stood. “Our fathers could handle here, so let’s talk somewhere else, Madara, Raitaro-kun,” he nodded to the Uchihas.

* * *

Hashirama was right, seeing the trio Senju standing side by side, since knowing that Itama was also a Mokuton master, was uncomfortable. Madara and Raitaro were the top warriors in the Uchiha, but that meant nothing compared to the Senju monsters. The first and the second sons were tall, and their presences were powerful. Itama, sweet and kind, was the runt of the group, who turned out was hiding a fuckton power behind that sweet smile.

Madara stood next to Raitaro, the boy somehow managed to look prime again, as if his oldest brother didn’t just sweep the floor with his face. Izuna and Karura stood side by side in the back, both squinting suspiciously at the Senju brothers. He glanced at the white bundle, wondering if this meeting was a continuation of the previous shovel talk. He was so tired already even though the sun was barely set.

“You want to fight, Senju?” Raitaro blurted out. Madara held back the urge to smack the boy upside down. Instead, he crossed his arms and waited. Kawarama was the first to react. The brown-haired smirked and shook his head, _belittling_ the Uchiha. Raitaro gritted his teeth, but Madara quickly caught his shoulder. The groom glared at his brother, forcing the boy to back down and shut his trap.

“Relax, guys! Why do we have to fight? We are family now!” Hashirama beamed like the Sun, blinding the Uchiha brothers. Raitaro felt his spirit left his body and he sighed loudly. Madara knew that feeling, he was always the receiving end of Hashirama’s _Hashirama_. They saw tiny frail hand grabbed at the oldest Senju’s hair, but the owner of the hair didn’t react at all. Madara opened his mouth, but the baboon was faster.

“Madara, do you bring the scroll?” Hashirama asked, apparently not fazed by the hair tugging at his hair. The Uchiha nodded and took out the scroll from his sleeves. “Excellent. You see,” the Senju stared at the Uchiha brothers with a kind smile. “We wrote down Tobirama’s schedules and some helpful details. But we couldn’t write down more, _sensitive_ stuff in that scroll,” the oldest Senju turned to his brothers for help.

“Hashi-anija will help you with the practical things, and we will tell you things about Tobirama that you must know. Of course, you must swear that you won’t share it to other people. Your father may know, but that also depends on his behavior,” Itama explained in his brother’s stead. The Uchiha brothers nodded, that made sense to them. And they thought that it was better to have Itama to explain than Hashirama.

The third Senju brother clapped his hands and tilted his head. Madara really couldn’t tell with this boy. Itama had the perfect control of his emotion for a boy his age, that why the groom respected him more than Hashirama. However, it’s really hard to decide whether Itama was their ally or enemy. The groom spun his Sharingan into life. Even if he couldn’t record sound, he could record their lips’ movements.

“Let’s start with Tobirama’s background. I’m sure you already know, but Tobirama’s mother is our father’s second wife. That made Tobirama our stepbrother, and he knew about it. Tobirama’s very clever and he absorbs information at a very fast pace, you will be surprised,” a small high-pitched whine stole their attention. The hand that was pulling at Hashirama’s hair became frantic, pulling the Senju’s hair with unnatural force.

“Ouch, ouch! Tobi, shh, it’s okay! Anija’s with you!” Hashirama cooed the baby while crying out in pain. Itama and Kawarama gathered around the baby, the two laughed at their brother’s misery. On the other hand, Madara was nervous. His heart was beating fast and cold sweats gathered at his palm. _This is it_ , he thought to himself. His _bride_ is finally awake. Now the very fragile peace they’re standing on depends on the baby’s reaction.

“Anicha!” a small, cute voice came from the bundle. Two small hands reached out to the Senju brothers and Itama reached back. Hashirama whispered something to the boy, which made the baby giggled happily. _Good, he is in a good mood_ , he thought. Madara took a deep breath and tried to calm his heart. _Introduce yourself as politely as possible, don’t spook the baby!_ It’s easier in words!

“Hashirama, may I?” Madara asked cautiously and slowly. The Senju brothers looked at each other before the oldest nodded and repositioned the baby. Now Tobirama was perched on Hashirama’s arms, the other hand hovering over the boy’s back protectively. Itama whispered something to his baby brother, and that made Tobirama turn his head. Hashirama helpfully moved until the baby could see them clearly without straining his neck.

Two bright red orbs stared unblinkingly at them. Madara thought Tobirama was cute when he was sleeping, but now he realized the baby was a thousand times cuter when awake. His eyes were the cutest part; it was big, round, and pure. His hair shined and created an illusion of a halo above the boy’s head. Senju Tobirama is the cutest baby in the world, and Uchiha Madara will fight you if you disagree.

Behind him, Izuna and Karura made sounds that were similar to dying fox. He ignored them and focused on the baby. The groom took several slow steps towards his _bride_ , his arms were open to show that he was not an enemy. “Hello, Tobirama—,” before he could introduce himself, Tobirama did one thing that was honestly expected, but still surprising to all of them.

“ **NOOO!!!!!** ” the boy screamed, and tears started falling down his little chubby face. He turned and buried his face at his brother’s chest. Hashirama and Madara both panicked, they stared at each other with wide owlish eyes. Itama frowned and patted his baby brother’s back, while Kawarama glared at the Uchihas with his deadly glare.

“Tobi-chan, what’s wrong?” Itama asked softly. The boy continued to cry loudly, no one knew what happened. Madara took a step back and glanced at his brothers for help. “It’s okay, sweetie. Your anija and onii-chan will protect you, you can tell us,” the two-tone Senju tried again. The boy turned his head slightly toward his brother. Itama bent down so he could hear his youngest brother’s voice.

When the Senju drew himself up, he sighed and turned to the Uchiha brothers. “I’m really sorry about this, Madara-san,” Itama frowned and bit his lips.

“Is—is something wrong?” Izuna crossed his fingers together, scared that the baby was in pain or something.

Itama frowned, but his eyes were staring at Madara in pity. “Well, Tobirama said…,” the Senju let out another sigh, “Tobi-chan said that Madara-san looked like the big bad Youkai that was in the book.” Madara blinked once, then once more. He looked down at himself and blinked again in shock. “I’m really sorry, Madara-san. Tobi-chan just woke up, and he might be a tiny bit drunk. Please don’t take it to your heart,” Itama bowed at him, but he was already in shock.

_A Youkai. Was he…that…scary?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tobirama: *reject the big, bad Youkai*  
> Madara: *went to sulk at the corner*  
> Kawarama: *gave his baby brother a thumb up*
> 
> =====
> 
> Itama: *showed his Mokuton jutsu that was hidden well for years*  
> Tajima: *in denial* "I think I drank too much."  
> Butsuma: *doesn't want to think about the mountain of complaint reports* "Definitely."
> 
> =====
> 
> Raitaro: "Why is he screaming? Make him stop."  
> Karura: "Babies does that a lot, in case you don't realize."  
> Izuna: *heavily judging his brother's intelligence*


End file.
